story of naruto
by kidkankaku
Summary: kehidupan normal naruto Dan hinata yang berubah aneh karena serangan iblis iblis yang disebut sebagai ayakashi. bagaimana kelanjutan hidup normal mereka . mari lah kita baca bersama


STORY OF NARUTO

Capter 1

Nama ku adalah Naruto, aku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil bernama konoha,,,, umurku 17th, disini aku tinggal sendiri karena orang tua ku sering berpergian ke luar negeri…. Tapi di sini aku hidup bahagia karena tetangga ku sekaligus teman masa kecil ku yg bernama hinata selalu membantu ku dalam kehidupan sehari-hari…

"mimpi"

"ah ah ah hinata… jangan kau sentuh bagian itu,,, aaaahhhh itu itu daerah terlarang hinata,,,,,

Oooohhh hinata emmmmuuuuuuacccccchh,,,,,,, bibir mu sangat indah hinata,, oh hinata,,, ooooh"

(mengigau tak jelas)

"Naruto-kun, naruto-kun cepat lah banguuun,,, nanti bisa terlambat looh,,,, kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar mencium mu lohh!" aku pun terbangun dari tidur ku dengan mata yg sedikit merem melek dan mendapati kalau hinata telah berada di atas ku sambil mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah ku dan aku pun kaget dengan reflek menggulingkan tubuh ku kesamping yg ternyata aku sudah tidak di kasur lagi dan gubraaaaaak,,,, aku pun terjatuh dengan posisi wajah ku menghadap kelantai…. Hinata yg melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak- terbahak tanpa menolongku "hahahahha naruto-kun kenapa kau malah mencium lantai bukankah lebih enak jika kau mencium ku seperti di mimpimu tadi hahhahah" sambil masih menertawai ku di atas kasur.

"Hei hinata berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu!" kataku, tapi hinata malah menjawab "eeeeh memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu enak dan terasa hangat,,, lagian kau juga melakukan nya di mimpimu kan?" kata hinata sambil menggodaku..

"eh eeeehhhhhh b-b-bagaimana kau mengetahui nya?" kataku sambil kaget penuh rasa malu…

"tentu saja aku mengetahuinya,, kau mengigau sangat jelas tadi,,, ohhhh sepertinya aku mendengar kau menyebutkan nama ku tadi,,, apa itu benar?" dengan wajah seperti seorang pembunuh, hinata melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "hah, mana mungkin aku melakukannya, kau mungkin sudah sudah salah dengar," dengan penuh ketakutan aku melontarkan alasan itu dengan harapan dia tidak akan mengkarate ku lagi,,, "apa kau yakin?" masih dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, hinata mengatakannya… "iya iya itu benar, itu benar" kataku sambil berharap di mempercayainya,

"baiklah aku pecaya,, tapi jika itu benar maka…" hinata mengancam. "maka? Maka apa?" kataku,,

"kau mungkin akan langsung berada di bawah tanah" ancaman yang sangat menakutkan itu muncul dari mulut hinata, "ya itu benar percayalah padaku" kataku untuk meyakinkannya..

"baiklah naruto-kun ayo kita berangkat,, jika tidak cepat kita bias terlambat loh,," kata hinata.. "b-baik tunggulah sebentar,," dengan bergegas aku bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah bersama hinata.

Aku dan hinata bersekolah di tempat dan di kelas yang sama, kami bersekolah di akademi yang bernama sunagakure dan di kelas 2-F (sma).

"di jalan"

Saat berjalan Hinata banyak bercerita tentang resep masakan baru nya,, dia bilang dia ingin membuatkannya untukku, betapa senangnya mengetahui gadis yang kusukai membuatkan ku makanan yang istimewa.

Aku pun mengatakan " aha aku sangat ingin untuk bisa langsung merasakan masakanmu hinata"

Mendengar itu hinata terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali untuk membuatnya..

"masih di jalan"

Saat sedang berjalan aku berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat misterius,,,, dalam pikiranku "siapa wanita itu? Kenapa aku baru melihat nya,,, jika di lihat-lihat ukuran dada nya setara dengan milik hinata.. sekitar G-cup,,," (sambil menampakkan muka mesum yang kembali kumat). Pikiranku pun terpecah saat hinata memanggil nama ku "naruto-kun, naruto-kun?", "ah iya?" jawabku. "apa kau mendengarkanku tadi?" hinata bertanya, "tentu saja aku mendengarkan" aku menjawab dengan sedikit senyuman agar dia percaya, "jadi apa kau akan mau makan masakan baru ku malam ini?" Tanya hinta, "tentu saja aku mau, masakanmu kan sangat enak" jawab ku sambil menyemangatinya,,, "benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," kata hinata senang,, "ahhh iya ya" jawabku, dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke sekolah.

"di sekolah"

Ini lah sekolah ku akademi sunagakure, aku sangat nyaman bersekolah disini karena semua teman teman ku berkumpul disini..

Saat di kelas, ya seperti biasa aku mengobrol bersama teman teman sekelasku,, teman baikku adalah uchiha sasuke. Dia adalah teman baikku dari kecil. Sewaktu kecil aku, sasuke, hinata selalu bermain bersama-sama, pokoknya itu sangat menyenangkan karena bias berkumpul dengan teman-teman baikku.

Saat jam makan siang, hinata mengajak ku untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, dan aku pun menyetujuinya, saat di atap aku dan hinata merasakan hal yang sedikit aneh, yaitu tiba-tiba udara menjadi sedikit dingin. Tapi aku dan hinata tidak menghiraukannya dan kami pun asik melanjutkan percakapan dan makan makanan yang di buatkan hinata untukku.

Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk sasuke datang dengan tatapan yang kosong seperti sedang kesurupan. Aku pun mencoba menawarkan bekal makan siang ku yang di buat kan oleh hinata tadi "nah sasuke apa kau ikut bergabung bersama kami?" tanyaku, tapi tanpa sepatah kata pun tiba-tiba sasuke menyerang kami berdua dengan keinginan seperti membunuh,, aku pun langsung bergerak melindungi hinata dan berteriak pada sasuke "hoii sasuke apa yg kamu lakukan? Hoii sasuke, sasuke?" aku terus memanggilnya tapi dia tidak menjawabnya sama sekali dan terus menyerang kami… lalu dari arah belakang muncul wanita misterius yang berusaha menyerang balik sasuke, dia memukul sasuke sampai sasuke terpental dan menabrak tembok yang jauh di belakangnya,, wanita itu pun terdiam sebentar.

Langsung aku kembali berteriak "hei siapa kau?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada wanita misterius itu, wanita itu pun berbalik badan dan aku langsung menyadarinya " hah? Kau kan wanita berdada besar yang berpapasan dengan ku dan hinata tadi pagi kan? Siapa kau?", wanita itu pun menjawab " a-apa yang kau katakan? Jadi tadi pagi kau hanya memperhatikan dada ku saja ya?", aku pun menjawab "ya karena hanya itu yang bisa ku ingat saat pertama kali melihat mu" ,,, dengan muka merah wanita itu menjawab dasar "dasar mesum" daaaarrrrr sambil menendangku,, kemudian hinata menghampiriku yang hamper pingsan karena tendangan si wanita berdada besar itu "naruto-kun bangun, jangan pingsan dulu" hinata terus mencoba menahan ku agar tidak pingsan sambil menampar-nampar pipiku. Tapi akhirnya aku pingsan juga.

Kemudian sasuke kembali sadar tapi kali ini dia hanya mengatakan kata-kata aneh yang terdengar seperti "naruto jangan bersenang-senang dulu naruto, karena ini hanya pemulaan saja, bersiaplah narutooooo" sasuke mengatakan itu dengan suara orang lain yang terdengar menakutkan.

Saat aku sadar aku di beritahu oleh hinata bahwa sasuke telah di bawa keruang UKS. Dan yang menyerang tadi itu bukan lah sasuke tapi sejenis mahkluk yang merasukinya…. Mendengar itu aku sedikit kaget "mahkluk? Makhluk apa?" tanyaku kemudian wanita misterius itu menjawab "kami menyebut mahkluk itu sebagai ayakashi" , "ayakashi? Eh tunggu kau masih disini? Tanyaku kaget, "oh? Aku? Aku disini bertugas untuk melindungi mu dari ayakshi itu, nama ku adalah tsunadhe" jawab wanita itu,, aku dan hinata hanya mendengarkan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, "oooohhh begitu ya?" tanyaku tidak yakin, "ya seperti itulah" jawab wanita itu. Kemudian hinata bertanya "mahkluk yang di sebut ayakashi yang merasuki tubuh sasuke dan menyerang kami tadi berkata bahwa ini masih permulaan,, apakah berarti ini akan terus berlanjut?" wanita itu menjawab " ya benar ini masih akan terus berlanjut, maka dari itu aku bertugas melindungi dan melatih kalian untuk berjaga-jaga",,, "oh jadi begitu ya? Kau akan melatih kami?" kata naruto.. "itu benar aku akan melatih kalian dengan membawa kalian ke akademi sihir di dunia kami" "ooooohhh" gumam naruto dan hinata secara bersamaan,, "tunggu sebentar" kata naruto tiba-tiba, "ada apa" kata tsunadhe, naruto berkata lagi "ternyata perkiraan ku memang benar", "perkiraan apa?" jawab tsunadhe,, " bahwa ukuran dada mu memang sama seperti milik hinata( dengan wajah mesum nya lagi)" , "APAAAAAAAA?" jawab hinata dan tsunadhe dan langsung saja SERANGAN COMBOOOO,,,, naruto pun bertereriak "kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Bersambung"

Tolong reviewwww yaaaa minnna agar ane jadi tau mana kesalahan dan agar lebih semangat update nya


End file.
